My Life After
by Soccertail4
Summary: What happened when Midnight or Brain II's Infinity Clock Plot succeeded? Lucy is trapped for years, and when she is released, the world has changed. there are Titans, monsters who like to eat humans. But what about Midnight? He's still alive, immortal like Lucy. But her goes by a different alias, has a new name. Levi.
1. Chapter 1

Some officers were walking purposely through the parted crowd. The streets were gray and muddy. The world would have seemed to be colorless, except for the few pieces of clothing that were a vibrant red, green, or blue. Like Eren and Levi's capes, as the mentioned two forced their way through the cluttered bland crowd. A girl, with hair matted and hanging in clumps from the rain, bright, sunny blond in color, a splash of paint on an artists charcoal drawing, was being dragged along behind the officers, wrists tied with rope handcuffs. She had old, crusty blood stains on her clothes, as well as newer ones that were from fresher wounds. Civilians were whispering things like "we don't have time to deal with this, what about the titans? We need to fight them." Just then, as Eren and Levi were at the front, the girl turned her head and looked at them, straight in the eye. "You!" She screamed, looking at Levi. Her eyes were a lovely brown, but they were filled with hate. "Are you happy now? You caused this! It's your fault! Everything is your fault! Don't you see what you've done! I'll kill you! I swear I WILL kill you Midnight!" She had fought off the men and was now nose to nose with Levi. Eren grabbed his arm, trying to pull Levi away. The guards were reaching out, about to grab the girl. The moment seemed to happen in slow motion. "Or should I call you Brain II?" She seethed. By then the guards had her arms, and everything was back to normal speed. They apologized to the scout regiment members and put the blonde, who apparently knew Levi, under even tighter restraints. "I swear I will avenge my friends," the strange, and, honestly, insane, girl whispered to herself. But by then no one could hear her for they had already entered the building in which she was being held prisoner.

"What the hell was that about Levi?" Eren and Levi were at Levi's house. It was where Levi used to live before he became a Titan slaying devil protégé. Levi ran inside to grab some towels for them to dry off with. "It was nothing. She's just a random girl from the outside. I bet she mistook me for someone else," Levi said this as he inspected the ground for any traces of mud. "Yeah," Eren scoffed. "A girl from outside the walls. You sure find those everyday. If they were common, that girl wouldn't have been dragged inside, all tied up, to a prison cell. Now I know you're lying. Let me ask you again." Eren looked Levi right in the eye. "Levi, how do you know that girl," he asked in a soft voice. Levi sighed. "Her name is, well, it was, Lucy Heartfilia. She's someone from my... my past. I guess they found her, so, she's finally free." "What do you mean she's free? How did she survive the outside the wall without any weapons? I've never, ever seen her before. Levi, please, please, please, explain." Months ago, Eren wouldn't have dared to speak to his superior in such a way. But now, since they grew "closer" relationship wise, he was up close and yelling. "I don't want to talk about it Eren," Levi moaned, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Fine," Eren sighed softly, noticing Levi's discomfort. "But you should talk to her. She probably needs someone to talk to that she knows, even if she DOES despise you. Especially before her trial. She gonna have one you know. She did survive outside the walls. Maybe you might even get some information on if she's been transpiring with Titans or not. How she survived way out yonder." There was a slight pause in the conversation, in which both parties stopped to think. "You're right Eren," Levi said, biting his lip and looking Eren in the eye. He stood up. "I'll go talk to her tomorrow, but it's late." Levi gently placed his hand on the younger boys. "We should both get some sleep." Levi ascended the stairs to his bedroom. Erin shook his head, stood up and went to the bedroom. "That was weird," he said turning out the light. Without another thought about it, he climbed into the bed across from Levi's, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay people! This is chapter two! I'm a new author, so please be supportive! And review! Btw... anyone seen the most recent episode of Fairy Tail? Its awesome, but I hate cliffhangers.

* * *

Lucy was cuddled up in a ball in the corner of the cell. 'Why me?' She thought. It could've been anyone, any celestial wizard, but she had to be the one with the most keys. Now she didn't have any keys. They were all taken away, along with her whip, when those officers found her. They had brought her in, thinking that she was in an alliance with the Titans. Lucy, being the quick and smart person she was, immediately realized that titans were the giant monsters that liked to eat humans. And now Midnight, the damn bastard, was fighting them, trying to defeat them all, taking back the human reign. They wouldn't even be there if it wasn't for him. If he hadn't succeeded with the infinity clock, causing chaos throughout the world, encasing her, for two hundred years, those ugly giants wouldn't be there. She sneered. All her friends would be standing by her side if it weren't for him. It was all Midnight's fault. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She sniffled. Footsteps echoed around the dungeon. "Ay," the guard yelled at her, harshly rapping on the bars of the cell. "You have visitors." Lucy looked up. There stood Midnight, in all his glory, along with some friend of his. Lucy came to the realization that it was the boy who had been standing by him when she was brought in to this hellhole. Lucy lunged at her enemy, the one who imprisoned her, who cursed her with immortality. She reached for him, but he backed away just in time. "Midnight!" She screamed at him, reaching her arms through the bars. She shot him a glare full of hate and anger, built up over the past two hundred years. "Why are you here? To taunt me, to hurt me even more? This time, are you going to destroy my keys? Which I don't have, by the way. They," she nodded towards the guard, " took them away." "You mean these?" Midnight held up her celestial keys. He looked her in the eye. Her gaze was full of longing, she was so lonely, he realized. He put them back into his pocket. "If you aren't going to give them to me, can you please just kill me?" Lucy was desperate. "Please, I've lived long enough, so just end my suffering. You were the one who caused it, so just end it." Midnight shook his head. "I don't have the authority to do that. But I can give you your keys back. Let's just make some things clear. I am not Midnight. I am Levi, and this is Eren. You must not use these keys. Tomorrow, you will undergo a hearing. You will need me in order not to be tortured and harmed. If I get you out of it, you have to work by my side, be my slave. Got it?" Lucy hesitated, but then slowly nodded. Levi sighed. "Good" he said. He then tossed the keys to Lucy. She gasped and then caught them, relived. She started to visibly cry. "Thank you," she said looking at Levi. Eren looked confused. "My head hurts, I don't understand what just happened," he said. Levi just shook his head, smiled, and ruffled Eren's hair. "Don't worry about it now," he said. They then walked away. Lucy hugged the keys, curled up in a ball, and fell asleep.

Time skip- the next morning

Footsteps clanged against the stone walls of the prison. "You there," a guard said to Lucy. "Time to go. Get your butt moving." Lucy looked up, clutched her keys a little tighter, and stood. The guard opened the door and tied her wrists again. "Don't go fighting us now, or we'll have to take those things that Levi gave you away," he said. "Weird girl," he whispered to his companions. They chuckled. Lucy just rolled her eyes. 'Says the person carrying around big rectangular boxes with swords,' she thought. The men led her to the courtroom, where she was to have her trial. "Reminds you of Eren's trial, doesn't it," one of the guards asked the others. There was six of them together. Lucy grinned. 'I must be the ultimate force, huh' she giggled quietly. By now they were entering the big building. She was led to the center of the room, with balconies surrounding her. The people chained her handcuffs to the floor, with a big metal pole. She was still admiring the architecture, when the judge beat his gabble. "We are here today to discuss the future of this girl here." He nodded towards Lucy. Lucy, still looking around, broke into a fit of laughter. She had come to the realization that Team Natsu had destroyed a building just like this, on one of their missions. It hadn't taken much, either. "Excuse me!" The judges voice broke though her wall of giggles and penetrated her train of thought. The judge glared. She shut up quite quickly after that. His glare rivaled Erza's. "Now, as I was saying, this girl was found outside of the wall. No one has ever seen her before, and she hasn't been counted in the records. The theory is that she survived out there for over three years. People gasped. "We think she might have been conspiring with Titans. There is a very slim chance that it was something else." Lucy looked up at him, and sweetly said, "Excuse me?" The judge looked down at her. He nodded to say she could speak. "Those weird Titan things, yeah I don't think they like me. They were chasing after me and trying to eat me. Then I came here and you guys are saying that I communicate with them? I don't think that it's possible." The judge looked around, addressing the people to speak there opinions on what to do with her. "Scout regiment, what do you have to say," the judge asked them. Levi stood up and started talking. "I think that I can take her. If she is evil, we can get information out of her. If not, no harm done. The scouts can train her and keep an eye on her. Does that sound good?" The judge looked around. "Any objections?" An person from the Military Police stood up. "Sir, I don't think it'd be safe for Levi. You didn't see her when we brought her in. She tried to attack him, she swore she'd kill him. I think she's dangerous, and can't be trusted." The judge pondered this for a moment. Lucy rolled her eyes. "You know what, if it were my personal opinion, I wouldn't go with Levi," she said quietly. The judge looked at her. "Speak up girl!" he shouted. "Levi and I have a bad history, we haven't exactly gotten along in the past." The judge looked at her. "Would you rather face a harsh punishment, like death? Would you rather die than live?" A person in the crowd spoke up. "You filthy witch! You were transpiring with titans! You should be eliminated. You shouldn't even be sitting here right now. Go die, scumbag!" Others were agreeing. "Yeah!" "He's right!" "You bitch!" "We sacrificed our soldiers for you!" This was the first man, who started all the insults. Lucy's head shot towards him. "You don't know the true meaning of sacrifice!" she screamed, tears cascading in a tiny waterfall down her face. Her voice softened. "You don't know what it feels like to lose everyone you ever loved. You know the feeling of heartache, that you feel for your dad when he dies, even though he never even loved you. I watched every last member of my family suffer and eventually die in front of me. They were trying to protect me, and they all died doing so." A man sneered. "Who's your family, the titans?" Her handcuffs clanged against the metal pole, hard. People gasped as the pole shook and bent, as if a strong force had rammed against it. "Shut the hell up!" Lucy screamed. "You're the scumbag! I bet you don't know anyone who's died! I bet you haven't even seen a titan! You're right, I deserve to die, but if that's true than you should die even more than I. You're the filthy one. You haven't saved a single life, and I have. So just shut up!" There were murmurs throughout the room. Lucy looked up, her voice cracking. "I never wanted this fate," she whispered. "But my friends always said that I had to fight, and never give up. They would be disappointed in me," her voice grew stronger, never wavering. "They would be disappointed in me if I surrendered, because where I come from, there's no one, nothing, more important than the lives of our nakama. So I will go with Levi, no matter what my personal issues are," she decided. The judge had a small smile creeping up his face, although it was hidden to the rest of the room. "Can you help humanity, girl? Will you fight to free our lives from the grasp of the Titans?" Lucy looked up at him, and grace him a determined gaze. "I will."

* * *

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three! Its so short I'm ashamed. I don't own anything.

* * *

Eren looked toward Levi. He was as stoic as ever. Eren, on the other hand, was nervous. They were waiting outside for the girl, Lucy. Eren had no idea who the girl was, and what toll she had in Levi's life. Did he know her when he was a thug? And why did she call him Midnight? Eren's small brain hurt from the confusion. "Eren!" Mikasa was running towards them, her red scarf trailing behind her. She stood next to him. "Who IS this girl," she asked. Just then the girl, Lucy, was being led towards them. She had the keys Levi gave her in her hand, and was staring back at the courthouse. Eren was wondering why she had started laughing when looking around the building. 'I'll have to ask her,' he thought. Levi walked up to her. "Time to go," he said sharply, grabbing her wrist. He led the group away. It had grown considerably larger, since Armin, Jean, the crazy scientist and some others had joined. They all went back to Levi's house. Once inside, the blonde girl ripped her hand away. "So," she sneered. "How's your "eternal chaos" going?" Levi looked at her. "Shut up." She ripped her wrist from his grasp, eyebrows clinched together. "No," she stated in an offended tone. "I want to know. Why are you helping humanity, Levi, when you were so keen on destroying it two hundred years ago? Why do you fight when the Titans are something of your own creation? The Infinity Clock is the reason any part of this messed up reality exists, Levi. You killed my friends." Her voice broke, and silent tears were trickling down her cheeks. She wasn't meeting his gaze anymore, she was looking at the ground, watching each tear as it was suspended in air, then shattered as it hit the floor. Levi bit his lip, and then did something no one expected. He pulled her into a stiff hug, on both parts. "I'm sorry," Levi whispered to her. "My mind was defiled and corrupt as my fathers son. I was 'living up to his expectations.' And you're guild, you're family, the world, was taken out because of that insane mind. So please, forgive me. Give me one more chance, I need it. I know, and will except it if you hate me and will never think of me as a comrade. You have the right to do so. But please, just know I regret doing what I did. I'm ashamed, and I find it disgusting." They pulled out of the awkward hug, Lucy staring up at Levi without the hatred, forgiveness sparkling in her golden brown eyes. She nodded slightly, as if to say, 'I except you're apology, I'm sorry too.' Levi turned to look at the ogling disbelieving group of people. "Stop staring brats," he commanded. Then he looked at Lucy. "Let's see about that magic. Summon one." Lucy's eyes widened and she looked at the other members of the scout regiment gathered in the house. "But what about them..." She trailed off. He sighed. "Knowing these guys, they'll find out sooner or later, so why not take the direct method?" Lucy studied him for a moment, then nodded. And took out her keys.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thank you all SO much for all the reviews! I don't own Fairy Tail, Attack on Titan, or the song Say Something in this. I wish I did though!

* * *

Lucy searched through her keys. 'Who should I summon?' She thought. Loke or Plue? She grabbed Loke's key. "Open, gate of the lion, Loke!" She said. With a POOF, Loke appeared. "Lucy," he gasped. She ran into his arms, with tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much," she whispered. Loke felt hot tears drip on his shoulder. He tipped her chin up, looking her in the eye. "Don't cry princess, it's supposed to a happy moment." "Right." Lucy wiped her eyes. "Last time I saw you was, what, two hundred years ago?" Loke laughed, and then turned to the group of people staring in shock. His eyes widened when he saw Levi. "Midnight," he hissed, pulling Lucy behind him and taking a defensive pose. "It's okay Loke," Lucy told him. "He saved me from execution. He's now trying to save the world, not destroy it." "But Lucy," Loke argued. "How can you forgive him so easily for all that he did? He gave you this curse. He's the reason they're all dead." "I get it, Loke. But he saved me. And I'm willing to give him a second chance." Loke smiled. "You always were a good person, weren't you?" They turned back to the dumbstruck crowd. "Hi everyone," Lucy said waving. "I'm Lucy, and this is Loke, my celestial spirit. Can you guys tell us who you all are?" Levi looked at us, blinked a few times, and then said "Oh. This is Eren, who you've already met, Mikasa, Erwin, Armin, Hanji, and Jean. We all are, I guess you could call us Titan slayers. We don't use magic though." Lucy nodded. "Cool," she said. "Wait, you don't use magic Levi?" He shook his head. She made a face. "I'm guessing I missed a lot in the past two hundred years." The boy Eren looked like his head was going to blow up. "I'm confused," he wailed! Levi sighed. The girl, Mikasa, put her hand on Eren's shoulder. "None of us understand, Eren," she said to him. "Maybe Levi can explain to us." Lucy grinned. "That is one LONG story," she said. "But I think I can start by explaining how we met." Everyone sat down, leaving Lucy standing. "Okay, two hundred and eight years ago, there were things called guilds. Mages, like me, worked in these guilds, taking on job requests and getting paid for solving those peoples problems. There were also things called dark guilds. These were unofficial guilds where mages did bad things, killing, and hurting people. One guild was extremely powerful. It was called Orcreation Sèis. He," Lucy pointed to Levi, "Was part of that guild." Everyone looked shocked. Lucy continued. "My guild, along with three others, set out to defeat them. We succeeded, with my friend Erza, who was extremely powerful by the way, beating Levi, who was known as Midnight back then. Later, I got frozen in time on an island for seven years, not aging once, with some other members in my guild. When we came back, Orcreation Sèis was back, and they wanted to create the Infinity Clock. It would cause chaos throughout the world. They succeeded in assembling it, but then they needed a celestial wizard with the most golden keys of the zodiac. That was me. They captured me. My guild fought back, and all the members were defeated except Midnight, who had changed his name to Brain II, after his father. Midnight defeated my friend Natsu, and the clock was activated." Lucy was on the verge of tears. "I was made immortal, unable to die, and so was Midnight, who is now known as Levi. I don't know what happened in the two hundred years I was stuck in the clock, but I was recently freed from that device. And now I'm here." Not able to hold it in any longer, Lucy turned into Loke's chest, sobbing. He put his arms around her, comforting her. The people around them stared in shock. Levi grimaced. His eyes were full of regret. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. Loke gave him a look full of hate and anger. "If you're so sorry, you shouldn't have done it in the first place." He turned back to Lucy. "Don't cry," he said softly. "I have a present that might cheer you up. I'll be right back." With that, he disappeared in a POOF! Five seconds later he came back, but not alone. "Lushi!" A blue ball of fur flew towards her. She let out a sob. "Happy?" The blue fur was clutched to her chest. "I missed you so much. "And that's not all." Lucy looked up to see her best friend in the world, Levy, standing in front of her. Lucy ran to Levy, her arms out wide. "We took refuge in the spirit world," Levy whispered. "I don't care about that," Lucy gasped. Levi took advantage of the situation and told everyone to go home to bed, noticing the darkness outside, and herded them all outside. "Lucy, you can sleep in Mikasa's room. I will fill you in on what happened in the last two hundred years in training tomorrow." Lucy nodded. "Levy, you're not fully healed, let's go back now," Loke told Levy. "Come on Happy," Levy said. With that, she, Happy, and Loke disappeared. Mikasa led Lucy to her room, which was the guest bedroom. "You can sleep there," Mikasa said, pointing to an empty bed across from hers. Lucy nodded and looked around the room. She spotted a guitar in the corner. "You play?" she asked, running to it and picking it up. The dark haired girl just shook her head. "That's Levi's, not mine," she said. Lucy grinned and strummed the strings. She placed her hands in the positions, and started to play.

"Say something  
I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something  
I'm giving up on you

And I  
Am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all  
And I  
Will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Say something  
I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something  
I'm giving up on you

And I  
Will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something  
I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Oohhhwaaaoohoh  
Say something  
I'm giving up on you  
Say something  
I'm giving up on you  
Say something..."

Lucy finished the song. A round of applause was given to her. She looked up, shocked. Her music had brought visitors. Eren and Levi were standing in the doorway, and Mikasa was staring at her in shock. Her cheeks were wet with silent tears that she had been shedding during the song. She had been thinking of her old guild mates when she sang the song. She shook her head to clear the memories. "And that, everyone, was the musical talent of two hundred years ago," Levi announced, sending Lucy into a fit of giggles. "Eren," Mikasa said. "No boys are allowed. It's time to sleep. Leave." She shut the door in Levi and Eren's faces.

As he and Levi walked up the stairs, Eren was in awe. Who knew such a fierce girl, with such powerful hatred, could sing so well. He had to admit, Lucy looked like an angel when she sang. Too bad he wasn't in to girls. Eren looked at Levi. He was acting strangely. "Levi-" he started, only to be cut off. They stopped climbing and looked at each other. "Do you hate me for it," Levi questioned. "Do you see me differently now, when you learned of my past?" Eren shook his head. "To me, it doesn't matter if you were evil in the past. It only matters that you are fighting, that you're good now." Eren had actually said something wise! Levi started protesting. "But I was the cause of all this. No titans would have existed if it weren't for me!" Eren shook his head, silencing him. "But you're fighting back now right? You've changed. That's the important thing, right?" Levi sighed. The younger boy was right. That was a first. Eren grinned. "I'm right and you know it!" Levi rolled his eyes, pushed past Eren and entered the room. He changed out of his suit and climbed in bed. Eren did the same and turned off the light. (A/N I remind you, two separate beds. Don't let your sick twisted minds believe anything else!)

* * *

This was the next chapter:)! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay Everybody! The next chapter :0! Thanks soooooooooooooooooo much for all the reviews! I'm not proud of the beginning of this chapter... but I love the end! I think! Right now I'm just procrastinating from doing my eighth grade Honors English project... and my team lost in the tournament for soccer last weekend...:( we were playing in the girls U14 premiere bracket when we're not premiere tho... and we won two games, so we did really good! Anyway, onto the story!

Disclaimer: only in my dreams do I own anything...

* * *

Lucy woke up with the sunrise shining on her through the window. She smiled. It was just like her bedroom back at home two hundred years age. All that was missing was the warm lump next to her... Which was there... "Lucy Kick!" Lucy bunted the person out of her bed. Lucy sighed. "Loke, what are you doing here?" Loke looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "I thought you might be cold, and he always used to do that so..." He trailed off. Lucy gave him a soft smile. She climbed down off the soft bed, got on her knees, and gave him a hug. "Thanks," she told him. They stayed like that for awhile, his arms around her, her cuddled into his chest. Then Lucy pushed away. She smiled. "Let's get up then," she said. Mikasa was still asleep, eyes closed. She looked peaceful and lovely. Like an angel. Little did she know that that 'angel' was extremely powerful. A monster. Lucy crept past Mikasa's bed and walked through the door. She looked around. "Let's go bug Levi," she smirked. After climbing the beat up old creaky stairs, Lucy opened a random door. She gasped at what she saw. It was Levi and Eren, sharing a room. The fact that they were sharing a room wasn't that bad, Gray and Natsu used to do it all the time. But, they were in one bed. There was another bed across the room, but no, they were in one bed, one double bed, cuddling together. She looked behind her, wanting to confront Loke about it. But Loke had disappeared. Dispersed back to the spirit world. She sighed and summoned Plue in silence. "Burr burrr," he said. Lucy picked him up and hugged him to her chest. And then walked over to Levi's bed. And jumped on him. "Le-vi wake up," she ordered while bouncing on him. Levi gasped and then, in a flash, there was a knife at her throat. He glared at her. "Don't be so childish," he growled. Eren moaned and cracked an eye open. "Some of us are still trying to sleep ya know," he complained. Lucy giggled and snuggled with Plue some more. "He looks just like Laxus used to doesn't he," she asked him. Laughed when she heard his reply. Everyone else heard a simple "burr burr," but Lucy heard "yeah, and he has the ego for it too." The boys looked at her in disbelief. "Stop gawking, it's bad manners," she said giggling. Levi sighed, agitated. "Lucy, what are you here for," he asked. "I'm hungry," she said, stubborn. "You're such a little kid," he said, exasperated. "Make yourself some food." But he walked downstairs anyway. Lucy, still sitting on the bed, stuck her tongue out at him until he was long gone. Eren stared at the girl. He shook his head. "You two sure have an interesting history, don't you?" He asked. She shrugged. "It doesn't matter." Then Loke returned, with Levy in toll. "Lu-chan!" She and Lucy hugged. They walked down stairs towards the smell of breakfast, leaving Eren behind, forgotten.

Time skip- after expedition

They had returned. The scouts. Lucy was so happy. She hadn't been allowed on the mission. She was left behind, stuck inside the house for a week. When the corps returned, she rushed outside with a skip in her step. She pushed her way to the front of the parted crowd, smiling, until she saw them. When she got a good look at their depressed faces, her own face fell. Knowing her presence was unwanted, she turned on her heel and walked back to the house, sad. She passed the officers on guard, the ones who were in charge of her when they were gone, and walked inside with her head down. She shut the door. Making an effort to cheer herself up, Lucy talked with Levy, but in her mind, there was an image of Eren and Armin's shadowed faces burned in the back of her skull. 'What the heck happened to them?'

The door opened. Lucy ducked her head through the door. There they were. Eren, Mikasa, and, of course, Levi. They were drenched in blood. The three brushed past her. "Welcome home guys, how was you're trip," she muttered to herself. She sighed. Tragedy had struck the titan slayers, and it had hit home hard.

Eren tossed and turned in bed that night. He had fallen asleep once. During that time, he had relived the events that had happened during the mission. The death, the pain. Again, he lost his team. After the Survey Op. Squads incident, he had vowed to protect his team no matter what. But they all were killed before his eyes. Levi had saved his sorry ass, but he was too late to save the others. In the dream, he remembered. He relived the moment when they were laughing because they had just beat the crap out of a stampede of titans. Then, out of nowhere, a hand struck out and slammed Cooper into a tree, blood spattering everywhere. More hands came in the brief moments of their shock. They killed everyone around Eren. Right as one of the hands was about to squeeze the blood out of Eren's own body, Levi had killed it. The knight to his rescue. They had fled, as fast as possible, meeting back with the troops and heading back to the wall. There had been ambushes all over, nearly half of the troops were killed. But all the members of the elite squad were dead. Again. Eren was beginning to think he was only a bud luck charm. But, they were beginning to win the war, see the light. Eren smiled. Once the battle was over, he and Armin were going to see the ocean. He fell asleep imagining the beautiful blue of the water, along with the hot yellow sand laying untouched for years.

_The first thing Lucy heard was Midnight laughing. Then the sound of the Infinity Clock counting down. "Sixty seconds. Fifty-nine. Fifty-eight. Fifty-seven..." Natsu ran away from his fight with Midnight, and pounded on the surface of the clock surface, Lucy's cage. She looked up at him, scared. "Lucy! Lucy don't leave! Lucy! Someone help! Lucy!" She slowly floated further and further down, into the endless abyss of the trap. Midnight, still smirking, came up behind him and started beating the crap out of him. He was coughing up blood by the time Erza and Gray got there. But too late. "... Four. Three. Two. One. Infinity Clock, detonated." And chaos descended upon the world._  
_She woke up with a gasp. Just a dream, she sobbed. Covering her mouth with her trembling hands. "It was just a dream." But it wasn't. It was a memory. A remembrance of the past. Little did she know that she'd be getting a lot more of them. _

Lucy knew that Levi was in the kitchen, cleaning. She sighed. 'Might as well confront him now,' she though reluctantly. Sliding the door open, she approached the captain. "Sir," she said. "This is about my, um, training. The guards said that you'd start it and-" Levi cut her off. He had swirled around and was now strangling her. The worlds strongest soldier had his hand around her throat and an angry, hate filled glare in his eye. Her air supply was cut off, and although she couldn't die, at least not like this, it still hurt like hell to be strangled. "Le...vi...stop..." She was trying to convince him to let her go. He pulled her, a hand still on her throat, to the backyard. He threw her down and grabbed two wooden swords, chucking one at her. "Training starts now," he hissed. She shot up, and he lunged. Their swords thudded together as she blocked his attack. She spun, getting more and more comfortable and less rusty as she went. He blocked her attack with the side of his sword. Their swords were stuck, both pushing hard against the others, so that they were nose to nose. Levi was expressionless. "Not bad, brat," he said stoically. She smirked. "At least those lessons with Titania Erza paid off." His attacks were growing faster. Soon she was put on the defensive side, not attacking at all. All she could do was block his attacks. Growing frustrated, she shoved his sword away with hers, jumped up, spun, and aimed a hard kick at his side. He caught on to what she was doing and blocked her attack. He punched her in the gut, hard. Then again, and again, and again, until she fell to the ground spitting up blood. There was a sword point at her bruised throat now. She looked up. "Check mate," he said. "Now, why did you ask me about "training," right after we came back from an expedition. Seems to me that you're in pretty good shape so I think you can go on the next one..." He trailed off when he saw her face. Her bangs were shadowing her face, and she wasn't meeting his gaze. "I saw him," she mumbled. Looking up at Levi, she met his gaze. "The master of all evil, the one who created the Infinity Clock..." Levi looked at her in a state of disbelief. "You don't mean-" "Zeref."

Time Skip- the 59th expedition beyond the walls.

"A ten meter approaching on the left!" Hanji screamed. Lucy looked over just as the whizzing of the support squad attacked the titan. She chewed on her lip, wanting to help. Levi cast her a bored look. "Don't. Stay focused. They can handle it." Lucy kept stealing glances back at them, despite his words. Cringing when a gigantic hand almost smashed one man. They slayed it, but just barely. "Lucy, there's no need to worry." Lucy looked at Eren, thundering on another horse beside her. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Save your energy till we get out of the town. Trust me, you'll need it." She looked up at him with worried eyes, but gave him a tentative nod. He smiled, wider this time, and then turned forward, serious. They were aiming to get to Eren's basement, but with each expedition they were mapping out the territory on the way there. The broken, collapsed towns buildings blurred around them, the only thing that didn't seem to be moving was the sky. Lucy looked at it, biting her lip again, and prayed. 'Oh Mavis, please protect us.' She thought at the sky. Lucy could've sworn she saw Mavis' spirit blur past. She was sitting on a rooftop, legs swinging over the edge. She gave a small nod, like she heard Lucy's prayer. Lucy turned back, facing the front again. She put her hand up in front of her. Her pink guild mark shimmered with a golden glow. A small smile crept up her face. 'Let's do this.'

_Flashback-_  
_"You sent Loke to help us, didn't you?" Levy asked. Lucy looked up from the journal she was writing in, confused. Levy's bottom lip quivered. "A few months after the Infinity Clock was... started, the guild was fighting all the people overtaken by the chaos. But we were losing. Oh God, Lucy there were so many of them. There were mages and exceeds and humans... We were losing the endless battle. And, in the middle of the final battle, there was a golden light, and Loke appeared. He helped us so much, we thought we were winning, but then we were losing again..." Levy was choking back tears. Lucy did remember, now. She was watching, unable to do anything. The sky had been a bloody red color, and there were dark clouds hanging around. It seemed like there was no sun. She had gathered up enough power to send Loke to their location. He had fought so bravely, but in the end the chaos was to strong, and Lucy could do nothing. Levy continued shakily. "I remember that I was poisoned, and badly injured. And Loke started to disappear. He said he was out of magic power, and I could tell he was straining to stay in our world." She looked at the ground. "Gajeel knew this too. He grabbed me, and then he pulled me to him. I remember that he pushed his lips on mine, and we kissed. It was brief, but it was beautiful. And then he shouted at Loke, 'save her! Take her with you!' And then he pushed me into Loke's arms. And Happy, being Happy just happened to be there at the right time, when we disappeared." Levy let out a broken laugh. "I passed out after that. But when I woke, me and all the spirits watched the battle. Natsu, oh Lucy, Natsu missed you so much. And when he was taken down, from the anger and frustration and heartache... Lucy, right as a sword was about to go into his chest there was a bang and a column of light, and he, he turned into a titan, Lucy. He was the first titan, and from the information I've gathered, he's the king of the titans. And Gajeel's his first man, his army general." Lucy dropped the pen she was holding. "Natsu's... King... of the Titans?" _

They barely made it a mile in open country before a pack of 10 titans loped over towards them, expecting a fine meal. The point where the squads were to break into formation was coming up. Erwin wanted to make it there with no casualties. Lucy shifted her body towards Levi on her horse, questioning. He looked her in the eye, before giving her a small nod, granting her permission to attack. Erwin directed the troops. "Let Heartfilia handle this! If things get out of hand the support team will back her up!" She smiled, twisted her body, and then launched off the horse, using her *3DMG, and attaching to a pine tree nearby to keep her sturdy, a trick she picked up from Mikasa while learning to use the gear. She held out three keys in her hand. The members of the Scouting Regiment scoffed. They followed the orders, but knew that the girl was dead meat. Or so the thought. Everyone was watching. "Loke, Taurus, Scorpio!" A POOF! Was heard. "We are!" "MOO! That uniform looks GREAT on you Lucy!" "At your service, princess." She smirked, rolling her eyes. "Let's get them guys!" she shouted. "I'm all fired up. Taurus attack from in the air, landing on a titan and slicing the nape of its neck. Scorpio blinded the titans with sand whilst Loke used a sword made of light- where he got it from she had no idea- to slice their necks. Lucy just went with it, spinning and twisting, killing titans every which way. She wasn't even close to as good as Mikasa or, god forbid, Levi, but she was pretty talented. Soon all the titans were dead. Lucy looked at the troops thundering in the distance, pondering how she was going to get to them. Then she heard a voice. "Lushi!" She smiled. "Let's go Happy! And you three, you can go back now! I'll call on you soon!" "Aye Sir!" Happy grabbed Lucy from where she hung suspended in midair, and took off, shooting towards the horses. She caught up in seconds, and dropped onto her horse. Happy curled up in her lap. The troops were in shock but didn't say a thing. Levi smirked, glancing sideways at her. "I was beginning to think you didn't make it Blondie." She gave an exasperated sigh. "Whatever shorty." He glared but didn't say anything, for Erwin shouted at them all to split into position and form the ranks. Levi, still facing forward, said, "Welcome to Hell, Lucy."

* * *

Yay! Its finished! Review Pllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! And I'm out

~Soccertail4 (My favorite things... Soccer, Fairy Tail, and I'm number 4 in Soccer!)


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in sooooo long! I think I like this chapter, but idk if its good. And btw I went to Silverwood Theme Park on Monday and it was awesome! Me and one of my best friends named spin cycle Violet, and Panic Plunge the Plunger. LOL! I'm really enjoying writing this fic, and kudos to all you followers out there! I know there's gonna be some ereri fluff in the next chapter, so please be patient and enjoy!

* * *

_Flashback-_  
_"Levi, what happened to you're magic? I remember you being a very powerful Mage, and now I can't sense any magic coming from you at all." Levi looked up. "I don't know. Somehow, all the magic in my body was... Sucked up, I guess. And I just lost my powers."_

Green flares shot up, pointing in the direction they were going. Lucy shifted on her horse. Their squad hadn't encountered any titans so far, and she was getting kinda bored. She sighed, looking at the ground passing by at sixty mph. And giggled. And then laughed harder, and harder. She collapsed on her steed, breathing hard. Eren looked at her, concerned that his friend had lost her marbles. "Lucy? What happened?" He asked cautiously. She coughed. "Sorry, it's just my old friend had a horrible case of motion sickness, and I was just thinking of how sick he would be on one of these horses." Happy, who had woken up from his position on her lap, also giggled. You're talking about Natsu aren't you," he asked. "He would be barfing up sparkles everywhere, wouldn't he?" Lucy bit her lip to keep from smiling, and nodded. Eren gave a little chuckle, and then shifted back to face forward on his horse. Lucy looked to the sky. Flares were surrounding them, red, green, black, all the colors. She shifted her weight and looked ahead. "The forest of Giant Trees," someone murmured. Levi's expression was hard. Eren was looking down at the ground, whirling past at incomprehensible speeds. She started chewing her battered lip again. This was the place they had encountered the Female Titan at, she realized. Where the late Special Ops. Squad had had there last battle. Suddenly Lucy felt a cold, hard, dark, wind tickle her face. Coming from the forest. She sucked in a breath. "Levi, we can't go in there." Levi glared. "Levi, please. I... I felt HIS magic, I don't want to go in there. Levi-" "Heartfilia!" Levi cut her off. "Erwin gave the orders. I can't defy him." Lucy was trembling. She felt a blast of dark magic, coming from the forest. Where all the troops ahead of them had entered. She cast the captain a sidelong glance. "Be prepared for dead stuff." And then the forest engulfed them.

Eren let in a shaky breath. They were halfway through the forest, and had yet to experience any action whatsoever. They were past the point where the old squad had been... executed, and continuing on. The horses thundering footsteps were the only sounds to be heard. Everyone was left to their own thoughts. Eren cast a glance to Lucy. She was staring at the ground. She was engulfed in her thoughts, not sparing any attention except to riding. One of her hands though, Eren noticed, was lingering near her key pouch. He shook his head. She was just alert, nothing else. He turned his attention back to the front, staring ahead at the green surrounding them.

The green halted, turning to black and brown. No grass grew. There was a pack of dead wolves lying on the ground. Everything was dead, dead, and dead. Eren's breath was shortened in surprise. "Oh my god." He gasped. Lucy let out a small whimper. He looked over at her. She was shaking, tears threatening to spill over. "Not again," she whispered. Eren forced his gaze to look at Levi. The entire squad, consisting of Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Eren himself, and Lucy. They all looked at Levi. "Just keep riding, brats," Levi ordered. Lucy mumbled something under her breath. It sounded something like, "And keep our fingers crossed that we don't meet up with Zeref."

They made it out of the Forest of Giant Trees without any casualties or incidents. But that was the end of the peace and silence. Not five minutes of riding out in the open, a group of titans was waiting for them. Mikasa and Connie took care of them, moving quickly and efficiently. They sat back down on their horses, the blood covering their uniforms sizzling as it disappeared. They continued to ride forward. Lucy listened closely, there was the sound of running water to the right of them. She grimaced as the thought if using Aquarius crossed her mind. That wouldn't end well. Sure, all the Titans would be swept away, but so would the horses and everyone else, including Lucy. She shook her head, clearing the disastrous thoughts from her mind. All at once, the sound of footsteps came pounding towards them and a variant appeared, with three more in its wake. "Shit!" Levi cursed, muttering many other words that Lucy's father would have washed his mouth out with soap for. "How are they all reaching us?" Mikasa and Connie launched themselves into the air, only to get flung back towards their horses. With three more sweeps of its hand, the leading variant had everyone flying in different directions. Lucy found herself tumbling through the air, with no trees to latch her gear onto. She swiftly grabbed a key and chanted, "Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries!" A flash of light, and Aries flew beside her. "I'm sorry!" she squealed, making a wool bomb appear where Lucy was going to land. Lucy landed on the soft, pink, fluff and sighed, catching her breath. She opened her eyes and looked around, viewing her surroundings. Few trees. She had been flung quite far. She turned and looked behind her. "And there's the water I heard," she muttered under her breath. It was a rather stunning view, the water sparkling as the sunlight was reflected off its surface. It was a river, and a pretty big one at that. It was probably sixty yards to the other side. "Wow," she whistled. And, to her surprise, her horse came running towards her. Loyal horse, she thought. Lucy sighed, rubbing her temple. "I hope the others are alright," she told the horse. Suddenly, the water in front of her splashed up, creating the shape of a body. Lucy blinked in shock. She stared as it took a step forward, on the water, then another one. The shape rippled as it created features, and then, right as it reached Lucy, as well as the land- "Juvia?"

* * *

Hahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Please excuse any bad punctuation and spelling errors. I wrote this after finishing my Honors English Project. Please review, comment, whatever! Thanks for reading!

~Soccertail4


	7. Chapter 7

Eren groaned as he sat up. He had been flung against a tree, which had hurt like hell. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. All the green flares were pointed to the East of him, and there were no trees in sight except for the one he was leaning on. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. The sound of a horses footsteps immediately followed. Eren was surprised. His horse usually didn't come so quickly. The horse came into view. More like Levi came into view with two horses in his wake. He thundered to a stop next to Eren's tree. "Eren," he breathed. "You're not dead." His expression was relived. Levi jumped off his horse and pulled Eren into a tight hug. Eren awkwardly wrapped his arms around Levi, after standing there in shock for moment. Then he lightly held Levi away from him and leaned in. His lips brushed against the shorter mans, hesitant, light, and feathery. Just like all of the kisses they'd shared, it was questioning and sweet. It had no pressure to do more, just leave their lips against each other's. Levi, gently, gingerly, pushed back, letting Eren continue the way he was going. They felt as if time stopped, froze just for this moment in time, this perfect kiss, and let them enjoy the time they shared. Eren broke away, with an embarrassed, tiny, smile on his face. Levi looked at him, equally embarrassed. "Let's go find Lucy."

_Hey guys this is my first time writing something like this, so it really probably sucked. I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry. I'm writing the next chapter now, so it should come out sometime in the next two days. Longer too. This is so short its embarrassing. School started tho, and I'm in all honors classes. Sorry. Please review, give me tips and encouragement on everything about my writing. THANK YOU REVIEWERS! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! AND AWESOME! I LOVE YOU ALL!_


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy's breaths were uneven gasps, and the world was blurry and unclear through all her tears. Juvia was there, alive. Juvia told her a story. One of heartache, and tragedy. The story of her end. It was after Natsu had turned into a Titan, the Titan. Titan Natsu was busy turning the other mages into Titans. That's what happens, you see, when mages are on the brink of death, and they are so broken, they turn into Titans. And that's what happened. Gray tried to stop him. He knew it was the only way to save the world. He used Iced Shell. But it didn't work. Natsu was too powerful. He was not fazed by Gray's spell. He was about to break the ice that was Gray when Juvia used her own body, made out of water, to melt Gray. Other than using the light of the moon, there is one more way to melt ice of the spell. If a water user uses their body of water to melt it. That's exactly what Juvia did. They both sank into the river, just like Ur. Gray was intertwined with his mentor, and Juvia lay beside them, a fitting end. Until now.

"Juvia saw Lucy, and she, she..." Juvia broke off, tears running down her face. The two girls were sitting on the grass, watching the river. Lucy sighed as the sun was setting. It was a beautiful sight, especially when reflected off the river. It was pink, and orange, and red, and purple all at once. The Darkening blue sky above them had clouds the color of Lucy's guild mark clustered in the sky. "It's funny, how such a beautiful sight can come from a world in which such great evil exists, huh," a voice from behind them asked. The girls shrieked from surprise. A familiar bored look gazed down on them, as well as a pair of anxious teal colored eyes. Levi and Eren. "Mavis, you scared me," Lucy gasped, drying the tears from her wet face. Levi rolled his eyes. Juvia, having already been filled in on how Midnight and Eren and everything had happened, just watching innocently as the three talked. "Erwin sent the signal that we are to set up camp up where we are and head back in the morning. I contacted the rest of the squad. They should be here soon." Levi explained everything that happened, and acknowledged Juvia with a slight incline of his head. She smiled politely. As they set the fire and rolled out blankets, Mikasa, Connie, and Sasha all joined up with them, save and sound. Lucy had first watch. They all ate and were introduced to Juvia before hitting the hay. While everyone else was asleep, Lucy sat on a rock and stayed alert, humming lightly to herself. No Titans were in sight. By the end of her shift, Lucy was reassured that nothing was heading her way. She woke Mikasa up for the next shift, curled up in a ball, and fell asleep.

Lucy was awakened by the sounds of birds chirping, and flares going off. They pointed in the direction of home. Home. It was funny how she started calling it that, even though Fairy Tail would always be that. She smiled lightly remembering the brawls and banter of the guild. Juvia seemed to read her mind. "Juvia misses Fairy Tail as well, Love Rival," she said sympathetically. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Old habits sure do die hard don't they," she stated. By then camp was all packed up and they were headed home. Juvia got an extra horse wandering around. Back in formation, they rode back towards the forest, the area where Zeref most definitely passed through, and the wall.

The next day Lucy was sitting by the river. She was thinking to herself. About everything that had been going on. She closed her eyes, sighing, and let the sun warm her face. She felt so free, and relaxed. Like everything was the way it used to be. Without the Titans and the infinity clock and everything. Her body was warm and she found herself in peace. Suddenly she was torn from her heaven. By a cold hand on her shoulder. She wiped around to see Zeref staring right back at her. His hand was as cold a death. She gasped in fear and cowered in fear, but he didn't do anything. He merely asked. "Would you like to have Gray Fullbuster back?"

_Thank you all so much for reading this! And reviewing! It means so much! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been having some tough times in my life. Last thursday my godfather died. It is really rough on my family, so I alway cheer up whenever a new person follows this story. You guys are the best. I love you all. Please review, tell me good/bad, and everything. I will try to update by next Sunday! Thnk you again for all your support in this story. I __WILL__ finish it! Love you! _

_-Soccertail4_


	9. Chapter 9

Darkness was inevitable. There was always going to be darkness. Night will always fall. There will always be a time when you fall into the darkness. When you can't see, you're lost. But the sun will always rise again tomorrow. It will light up the earth. The world will see the light and find itself.

"No." "Please Levi, I promise, I trust him. I want Gray back!" Levi glared at her sternly. "No, Lucy. He's Zeref. He's evil. He created Deliora. He was the reason for Nivana-" Lucy looked at him sadly, her face twisted in a mournful look. "I trusted you didn't I?" With that she turned on her heel and walked away. Levi sighed. Eren looked at him sideways. "She's right you know," Eren said softly. "What if this man, Zeref, has changed? What if he's just like you? What if... What if he wants to survive just like us?" Eren looked Levi directly in the eye. "Can't you just give him a chance! Levi, did you see Lucy. She wants to trust him. She wants Gray back. I heard her stories, Levi. He's basically her older brother. He protected her, took care of her. Levi. Levi look at me. For Lucy, can't you just trust him?" Levi looked down. He bit his tongue, closed his eyes, breathing shakily. "Yes."

Lucy ran outside, along the river, to where she was supposed to meet Zeref. "Screw you Levi," she sobbed, tears streaming down her face. She heard people calling her name, Eren's voice, Mikasa's, Juvia's. Levi's. She wouldn't stop though. Juvia loved Gray. She would understand. God, she just wanted her older brother back. She missed him. She missed him being there, comforting her, putting his arms around her when she had problems with Natsu. When Lisanna came back. She wanted that back. Before she knew it, Lucy was at the hill where she met Zeref. And there he was. By the river, like before. Rain was pouring from the dark colored clouds, soaking her clothes. But she didn't care. She approached Zeref. "What do I need to do?"

_This is so short! Sorry. I love you all. Thanks for following this and me and everything. You guys are so awesome. And thanks for all your support. It means a lot to me. I live for your reviews, so review! Say whatever you like, speak your feelings. Yay or nay on this chappie, ladadada. I'm here for anyone who needs support too! I just finished this book, __Tell the Wolves I'm Home,__ and I was balling my eyes out in the car. Its a really good book if you guys want a good read. Another good book that I balled my eyes out over but is my favorite book ever is __Thirteen Reasons Why.__ I'm just giving you guys suggestions. And fun thing I do: I like to associate characters from my favorite animes/ other books and put them in the story I'm reading! Try it it gives you good crossover ideas! I should be updated by next Sunday. Thanks! I love ya all!_


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy looked up at Zeref. He was wearing what he had been wearing when she first met him. His dark coat swirled around his body when he walked. But this time, Lucy noticed something else. She can be very observant when someone's not trying to kill her. It was the way he walked, talked, the way he held himself. The way he looked up at the rain and seemed to say, here I am. I'm here. I've done what I've done. Now take me. He was so... Sorrowful... Lonely...ready to... Die. She went back to drawing the runes he had directed her to. She cast him another rueful glance. She shook her head. No need for any bad thoughts. She was getting Gray back. That was good. Above her Zeref stilled. She stood and brushed off her pants. He looked at her with his wise eyes that had seen the ages pass between his lifespan. And he smiled. Not evilly, not scarily, but he truly smiled. One that said, I'm here, I'm proud of what you've done. Zeref reached out his arms, and wrapped them around her. He hugged her. Her eyes widened. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you for never giving up, not on me, not on the world, not on anyone. You're mother would be proud." She Lucy was confused. She shook from the cold in the rain, in herself. "Meneliza finoella purreza," he whispered. Lucy gasped as the weight was lifted from her body. As her immortality was gone. As she was human again, like Levy, Juvia, and Eren. "Goodbye, Lucy." And Zeref pushed her from the circle of runes. He began chanting. The runes glowed gold. The rain pounded down harder. And it dawned on Lucy. The meaning of the runes, the words of farewell. Everything. The spell being used- it was saying give one to take mine. All of my immortality, used to grant a life, normal, and wonderful. "No!" Lucy screamed. "You don't deserve to die, you saved- no you don't need to stop!" She pounded on the glowing wall the runes created. "Please stop! STOP!" Zeref turned to her, and had a small smile on his face. "Thank you," he said. He looked past her, as the runes glowed brighter, making his body dissolve. "Mavis, my love, I'm coming." Lucy fell to her knees. She screamed. And a bright flash encased the land. Time around Lucy seemed to stop. She was suspended in the air, whiteness around her on all sides. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She raised her head from her hands, and looked back at the first master of Fairy Tail. She smiled kindly at Lucy. "This is what he wanted. He just wanted to save a life rather than take one, and he did. He got his wish. It's okay Lucy, it was his time. He was ready to leave. So don't be sad. Be ready to fight for what you want. For you're friends. Just like Fairy Tail." The white around them started to fade. Mavis looked at her, fading as well, and with Zeref at her side. "Thank you, Lucy."

It happened when Levi was running, looking for Lucy. They had split up, Levi and Eren in one group, Mikasa and Juvia in another. The feeling of weightlessness overcame Levi. He gasped, out of breath, and stopped running. "Levi?" Eren had caught up, concerned. "What's wrong?" Levi looked at him. "I'm human." he smiled. His immortality was gone. He looked at Eren. "She did something, Lucy did, and it's something right." And he grabbed Eren and kissed him, with the rain surrounding them. Eren was cold, shaking from the rain, and he was probably getting mud in Levi's hair, but he didn't care. He could grow old with Eren. They could be together, love each other with no boundaries. Before, that's what was holding Levi back. The thing keeping him alive was slowly killing him. The fact that Eren would die before him, without him, stopped him, made him crazy. And now he was mortal. He could love Eren, be with him. The joy was overwhelming.

Lucy looked up. The rain was slowing, and she could actually see five feet in front of her face. A figure was lying on the ground, a figure with dark hair and was missing a shirt. She laughed at the irony. Stripper for life. "Gray," she cried, running towards him. He blinked, "L-Lucy?" She jumped into his arms, a giant sob-fest. "You're actually here. You're alive. Gray, I missed you so much." He smiled into her hair and pulled her into his lap. "I missed you too."

_Review all ye lovely readers! I love everyone who reads this! I was sick from school so I wrote today! I will update by next Sunday. Hopefully sooner. Maybe by tonight:) not promising anything. I hope you like this. The story is about to reach the climax! Theres gonna be another expedition! Thank you for reading! I love you! Oh and if I get 5 reviews by Wednesday I will write faster, at any chance I get! so even if you've already reviewed, tell me what you like, dislike, what you want for the story. Thanks! Or you could answer this question. Should I include Erza in the story or should she be dead? Love ya,_

_Soccertail4_


	11. Chapter 11

Have you ever wondered what you would do, if it all disappeared? If one moment, people are fighting for you, fighting with you, and then it all went black? It all just came over you, and you didn't have time for a last thought, you didn't have time to say goodbye. Because Death is not like in the movies where you die in their arms. Where you fade away. Where you are heroic and give you're life and save the day. Death is scary. Death is dark. But Death is peaceful. At least the type of death that Gray experienced. The type where he was dead, but not really dead. He type where he could relish in the memories of happiness and love, and suffer from the ones of losing love, of pain. He never got to say goodbye. He only was able to make a split second decision and try to stop Natsu. But even that he failed. And then it all just went dark.

They had sat like that for a while. Lucy snuggling with Gray. He had a strand of her hair in his fingers and was twisting it back and forth, considering the conversation they had just had. They were at Levi's house again, on the couch. Gray had felt so weak- so vulnerable when he came back. When he saw Midnight coming towards them, with a boy with green eyes trailing behind him, grinning like a maniac, he couldn't even stand up. He felt like everything had been drained out of him. Magic, life, energy, color, warmth, everything. Lucy had felt him stiffen, and muttered soothing words to comfort him. She told him that it was okay. And then they brought him to the house, set him in front of the fire, and gave him an explanation for everything that had happened. He looked down at Lucy again. He snorted when he noticed shed fallen asleep. Jeez, he hadn't realized how much he'd missed her. His little bundle of joy. They'd gotten a lot closer when he and Juvia had gotten together and she wasn't being death glares at all moments. She and Natsu became a thing, and then Lisanna came back. There had been a time when for days she'd been crying in his room, with only him and Juvia for company. Natsu hadn't talked to her for weeks, and when he finally did it was only to break up with her. He remembered how she had ran to his door, and Juvia had answered. Then she wrapped Lucy up in her arms and cooed comforting words, protecting her from the outside. About two weeks later Natsu came and apologized for breaking up with her. It turns out Lisanna didn't like him in that way anymore. They got together, but then Lisanna broke up with him and got with Max... Strange.

"G-Gray?" Gray looked up, startled at the voice. Blue hair the color of water, and skin as white as the clouds. Juvia. His Juvia. The one he loved. The one he kissed. The one he missed. His first love that would last forever.

"Juvia!" He stood, forgetting about Lucy, who was sitting on his lap. She screeched when she hit the ground, waking up instantly. She say on her knees, rubbing her head, and shot Gray the scariest glare he had ever seen. He cringed visibly, shaking in fear.

"Look, I get that you two want to have a happy reunion, but next time could you at least wake me up before starting you're make out session?" Both mages nodded, scared of what she might do to them if they objected. She walked away grumbling about them being stupid, still rubbing her head. Gray walked sheepishly over to Juvia, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi," he said awkwardly. She just laughed and pushed her lips to his, gently and softly, as if she were afraid he was about to break. He deepened the kiss, but she pulled away. She smiled lovingly at him, looking deep into his dark eyes.

"I missed you," she said. "And I'm so happy you're back. Lucy informed you on everything she knows right?" He nodded fast. "Well, there's something you need to know, that I learned, that Lucy doesn't know about. And you must promise to not tel her ok? You must tell no one. It'd break her heart if she found out." She was serious. This wasn't good. He nodded.

"What is it?"

Lucy walked, grumbling into Levi's room. And then walked right back out again. Blushing red. There was a pretty heated make out session going on back there. She peeked behind the corner. Gray and Juvia, lip locked. In the backyard, she found that Armin was also having some lip time with Erwin. Was there anyone who wasn't kissing in this house! She walked into the room she shared with Mikasa, which empty. She sat down on the bed, sighing. Looking down at the bed spread, she smiled when she saw the red and blue pillows next to each other. It seemed like Erza and Jellal. Erza. Lucy inhaled sharply, biting her lip. With everything that had been going on, she hadn't thought about her. Did Erza ever get her first kiss? Did Jellal ever get the chance to ask her out? Did Erza ever get to say "I love you?" She closed her eyes, squeezing them right to stop the tears. God, she hoped so. Even though she wanted Erza to come back, she knew deep inside, she hoped for the opposite. If Erza was still alive, she would be torturing herself over h the fact that she couldn't save everyone. She would spend everyday regretting, everyday shed spend thinking that if she had just done something else, none of it would have happened. Lucy didn't want that for her friend. Erza deserved peace, to rest, and to be in a happy place. And Lucy hoped with all her heart that she was in peace. Not broken. But safe and sound. The tears were flowing freely, and she was sobbing, unable to calm down, to breathe. She inhaled uneven gasps. It was all too much. Everyone needed their happy ending planned out for them. Gray and Juvia. Eren and Levi. Armin and Erwin. Everyone wanted to survive. She knew that Erza wasn't coming back. She had no idea if she'd ever see Natsu again. And inside, she was breaking. Levy needed Gajeel. The Titans had to go away. And it was her fault that they were here in the first place. If she had been stronger, if she could've just fought harder, not listened to Michelle's, win for once in her miserable life, no one would be living the stupid screwed up life they were living now. She wished she could go back and stop this all for happening. Because it was her fault. And she was going to fix it. She was going to piece the broken China doll back together. And for once, she was going to succeed.

_This is it! Do you guys like it? I love everyone who reviews, because you guys are all so nice! so please feel free to review, and tell me what you liked about it, or comment on how the English version of Attack on Titan butchered the voices:(! I dont know if I like this chapter, but if you did then thats great! I'm rambling again. Thanks for reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

_SO LATE! I'M SORRY i'M SORRY I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I've been really busy and haven't had time to write anything, and I really don't think this chapters any good but it's nessecary... yeah, I suck. Please just... forgive me. I PROMISE that I'll update by Sunday at the latest! Okay, time to read._

Memories are wonderful. They are what makes up the essence of a person. They can be good, full of joy, laughter, happiness, love. They can be shared with friends, family, everyone. But for some people, memories can also be bad. Some people can remember all the bad things that have ever happened to them, in such detail that it seems real. These people dream about these events, but the dreams are so vivid and alive that they don't realize that it's not happening. They feel scared and terrified, and feel like a lifetime passes before they wake up. And sometimes memories can be twisted, into something you think happened, but didn't. You dream of something, that combines both memory and reality and fantasy, and it twists into something dark, something you never wanted to see, into a... nightmare.

They were in a meadow. It was green, and the sun was out, only a few puffy white clouds in the sky. It was her, Natsu, and Happy. They had come back from a successful mission, with a full pay. The day was perfect. They're laughter filled the air, and Natsu and Lucy's intertwined hands swung casually as the hiked to the place they wanted to go. They stopped in the middle of the bright green meadow, Natsu setting down a blanket. He smoothed it out and sat down, pulling Lucy down with him. He tugged lightly on her arm, teasing her, and she made a face, but laughed anyway. Happy stopped flying, sitting himself in her lap, curled up and asleep. She smiled a dazzling smile, and lay her head down on the ground, looking at the clouds. She saw a ship, a fish, the Fairy Tail guild mark, she pointed out excitedly! Natsu pulled her over to him, and smiled. The smile grew bigger and bigger, until it was abnormally large and kept growing. But it wasn't just his mouth that was growing. It was all of him, his whole body. The big gaping mouth, the wicked smile. She let out a scream. "Natsu this isn't funny!" He just looked at her with an idiotic look on his homing outs face and grabbed Happy from her lap with two fingers. Happy let out a cry of pain and shouted, waking up. "Lucy, Lucy, HELP!" She sat paralyzed as the hand brought Happy into his mouth. "LUCY, please help me!"

Lucy's eyes snapped open. She was drenched in sweat, shaking as tear flew down her face. Silently she brought her knees up to her chest, curling up in the corner where her bed and the wall touched. She sobbed silently, trying to calm herself. She remembered that day. It had been wonderful. They had a picnic, and life was perfect. That day was perfect. That was one of her favorite memories from then. Not so much now. She got up, sneaking past Mikasa's bed and tiptoeing to the kitchen. She wouldn't be falling back asleep for a while.

Two weeks. That's how long it would be until the next expedition. This time, Erwin said, this time they would reach wall Maria and regain human territory. They all had to train their butts off to get ready. The newest recruits had been dispatched, and at least half of them joined the Scouting Regiment. They were all so ready, fearless. Lucy was also training, but in a different way. She was in the forest, and was working on casting a new spell. It was one that could temporarily paralyze a foe, but she was multiplying it to the maximum. She was planning on using it on a titan. The way it worked was the caster entered the foes mind and looked inside, grabbing at their most painful or emotional memory and forcing them to look at it, to watch it. She was practicing gathering enough magic power to cast it without wasting all of her energy.

"Let me see what shouldn't be watched, let me grab the untouchable. Give me the power!" A large explosion startled Lucy into opening her eyes. In front of her a tree, one second before that had been standing tall, was diminished to a smoldering stump. "Definitely need some practice with control issues." She chucked. Boom! It blew up again, tree shards flying everywhere. She scratched her head. Jeez, she was turning into Natsu.

_Liked it, hated it? OMG, it was so awkward because when I was at school someone reviewed during 1st period but I forgot to turn the sound off on my IPod, and so it dinged, and the teacher wasn't in the room but the other kids were like, what was that? And also, me and my friend were shadowhunters for halloween. If you know what that is, youare an amazing person!_


End file.
